


Unexpected Blessings

by smcki10



Category: Station 19
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smcki10/pseuds/smcki10
Summary: A normal 911 call leaves Robert and Andy Sullivan facing something they thought they never would; Parenthood.
Relationships: Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Unexpected Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here’s my brand new fic! Thank you to Ptiplouf for all her help your amazing! Here chapter 1!

Victoria Hughes followed Andrea "Andy" Herrera-Sullivan down the alleyway to where their aid call was supposed to be. 

“I’m thinking this might be a bogus call” Vic said. They were about to turn around when Andy heard what she thought was a cry. She climbed up the side of the reach can and gasped when she saw what was inside of it. A baby was snuggled in some blankets, at the bottom of the can.

“If I jump down into it, I might hit the baby. Radio the chief and see if you can bring a harness and brace,” Andy said, her eyes never leaving the baby. A few minutes later she could feel Sullivan beside her. 

“She looks to be a couple weeks old but that’s all we can tell.” Andy said quietly as Robert helped her put the harness on. Vic could not make out everything that Andy was saying. 

“Who just leaves a helpless baby in the bottom of a dumpster? There is so many people who want a baby so bad!” Andy exclaimed. Robert put his hands on either side of her face. 

“We’ll get the baby out and go from there okay?” He said quietly as she nodded. He lowered her into the dumpster so that she could get the baby and, once she did, he pulled her back out. 

“The baby slept through all that.” Robert said with smile as he took them in his arms, looking down at the small infant in a purple sleeper. 

“I’m going to go take the Aid car back. I’ll meet you back at 19” Vic said waving to them as she walked off. Robert picked up the gear and stowed it in the back of the Battalion Chief Truck, as Andy went around to the passenger’s side with the baby. Robert climbed on his side of the truck and smiled at Andy and the baby. Andrea kept making faces at the baby, which made him smile.

“What’s going to happen to this baby?” Andy asked quietly has he pulled onto the road. 

“Most likely it will be turned over to CPS until they find a legal guardian or foster parents.” 

“We’re registered as foster parents,” she said looking up at Robert her eyes shining. They had been trying to have kids of their own for a while now and had recently started the process of becoming foster parents.

“I mean it’s not what we planned…” 

“Robert when has anything gone the way we planned?” Andy said with a laugh. 

“You have a point, and this baby doesn’t deserve to bounce around the system… She doesn’t deserve that.” 

“You didn’t either.” Andy said quietly. 

“I’ll start the paperwork as soon as we get back to the station.” 

A few minutes later they made their way back into the firehouse. Andy took the backstairs and disappeared into Robert’s office wanting to avoid their crew. The baby slowly awoke, and she was finally able to see the prettiest blue eyes staring back at her. 

“You are the luckiest baby in the whole world. You’re getting Robert as your foster father and I’ll do my best to not screw you up.” She said kissing the baby’s forehead.


End file.
